


Infantry

by arora_kayd



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisis Core isn’t out yet. I don’t have to abide by new canon until that time. Yay loopholes. Chocobo behaviors developed by the brilliant sheffiesharpe. And fiendes is an awesome word. Don't lie.<br/>(September 2007)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infantry

“Boldly forth we go: To defend the peoples and battle innumerable fiendes!”

“Honestly, Fair. Where do you get these things?”

“Just admit it, you are both awed and amazed by my wit.” Sephiroth didn’t bother replying as they entered the infantry stables. Zack made a beeline to the area where the black chocobos were kept. At the third one in on the left side he made a clicking noise and a female chocobo poked her head over the gate and began nibbling on Zack’s hair. Sephiroth had been making to go to the stall where his personal bird was kept, when he noticed Zack’s mount’s crest feathers.

“I don’t think pink is a standard infantry color.”

“I think it makes her look dashing. Plus she asked for it.

“…You talk to the chocobos now?”

“No, she talks to me. It’s a subtle distinction.”

Sephiroth looked as if was seriously reconsidering his choice for first lieutenant. “I don’t know if ShinRa will approve of you marking its property.”

“Oh, pssh. Nobody else bothers to ride her anymore. I’m her favorite,” Zack retorted, beaming at the last bit. “Besides, you wouldn’t let them do away with your favorite officer.”

“I’m sure I could manage.”

Zack let out an overdramatic gasp, causing a few birds to spook. “You’ve been going out on missions with another lieutenant, haven’t you? How could you? Oh, I’ve been so blind. All those days when you said you were ‘too busy with paper work.’ You were really with him, weren’t you? Aren’t I good enough? Haven’t I followed all of your commands…when it really mattered?” Through Zack’s tirade, Sephiroth put on a look of long suffering and patiently waited him out, knowing Zack would run out of clichés eventually.

“Private Strife,” Sephiroth called out, ignoring Zack as he went on about the troops developing abandonment issues, or some such nonsense, causing the blonde to pause in his hauling of supplies. “How long have you been a recruit?”

“About a year and a half, sir.”

“And you’ve know Lt. Fair how long?”

“I would guess six months now, Sir.”

“Then you’re not beyond hope. How would you like his job?”

“S-sir?” Cloud looked both confused and mildly terrified.

“It seems I’ll be needing a new lieutenant, as this one has completely lost his mind. You seem as of yet uncorrupted by both him and your peers.”

“…Thank you, sir,” Cloud said after a moment, totally unsure of what was going on. Sephiroth smiled though, as it seemed Zack had been distracted out of his rant.

“Now, General, there’s no need to go picking on poor Cloud. You know I’m working on it. His poor innocent, little-village mind just isn’t as quick at picking up on the finer points of life. It takes special skills to teach ones as him.”

“And I’m to assume you’re the perfect mentor?”

“Of course! I’m great with kids.”

“Hey!”

“Oh, you know I don’t mean it. Now, aren’t we supposed to be heading out for a mission, quest, thing?”

“Indeed.” Sephiroth turned and headed toward his own stall. “Don’t think we’re done talking about your styling habits, Fair.”

“Yes, General, sir.” Zack gave a smarmy salute as he mounted his chocobo and headed towards the stable’s open doors.

“Zack! Why is Unferth orange?!” Sephiroth burst out of the stall, but Zack had taken off at the sound of his name, and he was left glaring as Unferth rested his orange-on-black polka-dotted head on Sephrioth’s shoulder.


End file.
